Quest For Honey Act Two: We Can't Give Up Now
by Bobby South
Summary: Winnie the Pooh and Master Goat are trapped in a dungeon and their friends are on the run from the cruel heffalumps and woozels. The evil Jagular has nearly seized all of the remaining land and now all that remains is the One Rocky Mountain. Will the bad guys stop our heroes from saving the world or will they make more allies? Or even more enemies?
1. In Which The Jagular Torments Our Heroes

Winnie the Pooh's tummy was rumbling and very loudly.

"Pooh, that's the fiftieth time your tummy has been rumbling today," Goat said. "It's also the five hundredth time it's been rumbling since we were thrown in here. Can you please just eat something?"

"I would," Pooh said innocently. "If only they would serve me some yummy food. Mainly honey."

"I don't think jailers is that nice," Goat told him firmly. "Especially if they're heffalumps and woozels."

Pooh and Master Goat of the Forest Protection Rangers had been in their freezing and wet dungeon cell for a whole week now. All they had been doing in it is sitting on their cold, sharp rocks and feeling miserable. They couldn't escape because their cell was heavy guarded by heffalump soldiers outside and ten security cameras on the cell's roof. Not to mention Goat had no items to help them break free.

Their jailers, the heffalumps and woozels, only paid them a visit once a day. It was when they would give the prisoners their only meal of the day. It was the same thing every day: some disgusting vegetables and water from a dirty puddle. Pooh just couldn't eat and drink that stuff; he did once, but it made him feel ill. He was hungry and thirsty right now, but at least he wasn't ill. Even so, his tummy was still rumbling and it kept getting louder as everyday went by. And it was getting on Goat's nerves.

Pooh and Goat were also worried about their friends. Because no one had told them about anything, they didn't know what to think. On the one hand, if they hadn't heard anything, they must be out of harm's way. On the other hand, because no one knew what happened since they escaped the Jagular's Mansion, they couldn't stop worrying about them.

Then suddenly their cell door opened. Pooh and Goat were surprised as they had never seen it open twice on a day since they were locked in. They saw entering the dungeon two heffalumps and the cruel Jagular.

"You guys are not eating?" The Jagular noticed the plate of disgusting food and the glass of dirty water left on the rocky floor.

"No," Goat said. "We're too worried to eat and drink."

"Also," Pooh said, "if you could give us some nicer food for a change. Like honey, for example."

"My chef works very hard to give you food and you repay her by insulting her?" the Jagular snapped.

Pooh started to feel guilty. Then Goat hugged him to calm him down.

"Don't let him get to you, Pooh," he said to the teddy bear. "He's never been the best at insulting." Then he glared at the Jagular. "I know your chef works hard making for meals for you every day and leaves us with the scraps no one wants to eat."

"Well, I've got too much on my plate right now," the mean ruler snapped. "Trying to find the last refugees and looking for your friends."

"How can finding our friends be on your plate?" Pooh asked. "It must be a massive plate."

"Pooh, what he means is that he's very busy at moment," Goat said. "Busy at being very evil."

The Jagular just growled. "We have covered up most of the land and we still haven't found your friends…"

Pooh and Goat looked hopeful.

"…yet," the cruel leader said. "We haven't checked Seventy Seven Grasslands. That's our next stop. And I doubt that they will survive beyond there. You know what I mean, don't you, Goat?"

Then he and his heffalump guards walked out.

Pooh turned to Goat. "I don't understand, Goat. What did the Jagular mean about beyond the Seventy Seven Grasslands?"

Goat took a deep sigh before he began telling Pooh about it. The more the teddy bear listened, the more worried he became.

The Jagular went to his vast army barracks behind his mansion. It had the full works: powerful weapons, vehicles from the smallest car to the biggest plane, loads of technology products and the large training grounds for the soldiers to do their exercises.

The Jagular was impressed with seeing how hard at work the heffalumps woozels were at getting ready for the final push of his invasion, though he started to feel sad that General Boomer was not here anymore. He knew he was a spy and a traitor the whole time, but his new generals, both a heffalump and a woozel, weren't half as good as him. Boomer was twice the general either of them would ever be.

"Generals," the Jagular called. "Gather your soldiers. I want a word with them."

The generals called everyone in the army to gather around the Jagular.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I know that we have been working very hard trying to create the life we want to live and we have been searching for those scoundrels that have stole samples of our power source: the Honey.

"But we can't give up now. We need to find them before they get to Refugee Mountain and give the refugees a shred of hope. Good news is that we have looked nearly everywhere and haven't found them yet. Why is that good news, you ask? Well, the only places we haven't searched are the Seventy-Seven Grasslands and beyond."

The whole army gasped.

"I know. The rouge heffalumps and woozels who don't wish to serve me. But they don't like our enemies either. So that's why they don't stand a chance. So the sooner we get them, the sooner the war will be over and the world will be a better place. Carry on!"

The heffalumps and woozels cheered as they watched him walk away.

Later, the Jagular saw three silver helicopters ready for their mission. He approached the heffalump and woozel soldiers.

"Remember," he said. "I just want those Honey samples. Whatever you do with the thieves, I don't care. Just get the Honey back to me, understand?"

With sadist grins, the soldiers nodded.

"Okay. Good luck." The Jagular stepped back and grinned as he watched the helicopters vanish into thin air.


	2. In Which Pooh's Friends Go Separate Ways

Pigeon hadn't slept for days. Partly because he had been on guard duty for himself and his friends every night since they escaped the Jagular's Mansion. He was the only one who had to do it because he was the only one trained to do so. He had let each of his friends have a try, but they all had problems. Piglet got too scared, Tigger overdid with his bouncing, Rabbit got overstressed, Kanga and Roo got scared, Eeyore didn't seem to mind too much about what happened and Owl went on and on talking so much that he couldn't focus on the job. General Boomer would have been the ideal choice, but he couldn't focus because he was too worried about Kanga and Roo still not wanting to talk to him. He tried to convince that he was still the same Boomer he was before the heffalumps and woozels caught him and the Jagular made him the leader to his army, but they were still finding it hard to believe.

So Pigeon had to be on watch since his friends tried and failed, therefore he was very tired. Not to mention that worrying about his master, Master Goat, still trapped in that dreadful mansion with Pooh Bear wasn't doing him any favors. He had been sleeping for an hour or so every time they stopped for lunch, but he was still not getting the sleep he needed.

They had been wondering through the Seventy-Seven Grasslands since they escaped the Jagular's mansion on his boats and landed there since. Though neither Pigeon nor his friends had encountered any heffalumps and woozels or any other dangers so far, he was still worried about his leadership skills. He was still an apprentice, not a master.

"Pigeon, dear," Kanga said. "Why don't you rest in my pouch until you get enough sleep?"

"That's very kind of you, Kanga," Pigeon yawned. "But I need to – "

"Lack of sleep is never good for you," Kanga said.

"Yeah, look at you," Tigger said. "You make Eeyore look like a clown."

"Thanks a lot," Eeyore said. "That's really made me feel very funny."

"You see?" Tigger said, hugging Eeyore as usual. "This donkey's got the message."

"Okay, Tigger," you win," Pigeon yawned. He went into Kanga's pouch and started to sleep.

Pigeon woke up some time later. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he felt much better. He felt fresh as a daisy. He saw he was still in Kanga's pouch and all of his friends were still with him. No one was missing.

"Thanks, Kanga," Pigeon said as he flew out. He looked to see where he was. He saw they were on the outside edge of the Seventy-Seven Grasslands.

"Good work, guys," Pigeon said. "After this, we go into the Eighteen Marshlands and then we're back at the One Rocky Mountain."

"Then we go save Pooh and Goat," Rabbit said.

"Oh, g-g-good," Piglet said. "It'd be l-l-lovely to see P-P-P-Pooh again. All the s-s-s-suspense is m-m-making me – "

"Quiet, Piglet," Pigeon whispered.

"Yes, I suppose it is making me quiet," Piglet confessed. "As well as – "

"No, I need you to be quiet, Piglet," Pigeon whispered.

Everyone went silent as they waited for Pigeon to say something. Then he pointed at where he was looking at. They looked behind and gasped as they saw three silver helicopters flying above the grasslands.

Pigeon looked back at the Marshlands. All he could see was wet mud and small rocks; no trees. He knew there was nowhere to hide.

"My friends," Pigeon said. "No matter where we go, there's nowhere for us to hide from the heffalumps and woozels. So we'll have to split up into three groups."

His friends didn't want to do it. They didn't know if they even could.

"I don't like this any more than you do," Pigeon said, "but it might be our only chance for our future. It might be our only way to help Master Goat and Pooh Bear."

The mention of Pooh Bear seemed to motivate his friends to do the right thing. Pigeon spilt them into three groups: Team One was Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger, Team Two was Kanga, Roo and Boomer and Team Three was Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore. He gave Teams Two and Three a vial of the honey each.

"Good luck," Pigeon said. "Team One, with me!"

Then they all went their own ways.

* * *

"Captain," a woozel pilot called from one of the helicopters' cockpit. "They're splitting into three groups."

The woozel captain looked through the cockpit and saw what the pilot meant. He just chuckled smugly. "They think they'll lose us that easily. Well, we're going to show them how they can't lose us." He ran to the radio unit and pressed the button to speak to the other helicopters. "Attention, all woozel scouts. They are splitting up in three ways, but we will track them down. Remember, the most important things the Jagular wants are the vials. Now, let's got them all."

Then the silver helicopters spilt up. The middle one took Team One. The left one took Team Two and the right one took Team Three.


	3. In Which Team 1 Makes New Allies

Pigeon flew above and ahead of Piglet and Tigger. He tried to see if there was a tree or a boulder for them to hide to lose the silver helicopter behind them. Sadly, all he could see was soft mud and few small stepping stones.

Piglet was on Tigger's back. That made it easier for both of them to jump on the stepping stones. As great of a bouncer as he was, he was not fast enough to dodge the approaching helicopter.

Pigeon knew he had to help them, but he didn't know what to use. Then he noticed a stick halfway stuck in the mud. It gave him an idea. He didn't have time to think whether it would work or not so he just flew down and freed it from the mud with all of his strength. He saw it still had some dripping mud on it which was what he wanted.

"Help, Pigeon!" Tigger cried. "They've nearly got us!"

Pigeon turned to see the helicopter had caught up to Tigger and Piglet. The side door opened and he saw some heffalumps holding fishing nets for them. Pigeon flew to the heffalumps and flew the dripping mud at them. Their faces were covered by mud that they had to drop their nets and wipe the mud off their faces. As they couldn't see anything, they couldn't see Pigeon shutting the side door. Then he flew to the helicopter's windscreen and threw the remaining mud on the stick onto it.

* * *

"I can't see anything!" cried the heffalump pilot. "It's too muddy!"

"Use the wipers to wipe the mud off the windscreen, you moron!" the heffalump captain said.

The pilot tried to activate the wipers but he couldn't work out which button was which. He turned the radio on and off, he called the Jagular by accident and he even accidentally ordered a takeaway pizza.

An engineer pressed the button to activate the wipers and soon the windscreen was cleaned up. They saw that they were very close to the marshlands.

"Pull up!" the heffalump captain yelled.

The pilot immediately pulled the helicopter up. They were soon above the marshes again.

"Now, let's get back to tracking those scapegoats down," the captain said.

Everyone looked down and was confused.

"We can't find any goats down below," the pilot said. "And there wasn't any before those rebels spilt up."  
The captain growled angrily. "Just find those rebels before they get away!"

"Yes, sir," the pilot said nervously.

Then the rest of the crew went back to work.

* * *

The helicopter swooped around the marshlands, but it couldn't find anyone. So it moved on, passing a massive boulder. From behind the boulder came a pigeon, a piglet and a tigger. They all exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Piglet said.

"And look." Pigeon pointed to the edge of a new forest. "Just beyond that forest is the One Rocky Mountain. Come on."

He flew on ahead, followed by Tigger with Piglet on his back bouncing on the last few stepping stones.

When they reached the forest, they went behind a big tree to rest quickly.

Tigger was panting very heavily. "Boy, I don't think I ever bounced ever like that in my life. I think I've done a bouncing marathon."

"If you did a real bouncing marathon, Tigger," Piglet said, "which charity would you bounce for?"

"Why, the Tigger Society."

"Is that a charity that you're the founder and the chairman of?" Pigeon asked.

"Oh, you're one smart bird, Pigeon," Tigger said.

"Hey, a penny for your charity."

"Why, thank you." Tigger saw the penny he took… from a heffalump. He gasped. "Pigeon!"

Pigeon saw the heffalump. Piglet saw it too and went behind Pigeon as the bird charged for the big heffalump. Then he saw two big heffalumps. Then three. Then four woozels. Then he noticed that these heffalumps and woozels were not wearing the uniform of the Jagular's army. They were wearing ripped and shredded clothes.

"Guys, I know you are the rouge heffalumps and woozels," the brave bird said. "I know you don't want to serve the Jagular and neither do I or my friends. If we join forces, we will be able to stop him once and for all."

Tigger and Piglet shuddered when Pigeon held his wing out and the rouge heffalumps and woozels just stood there. They were nervous that they could make more enemies instead of allies. Then the Chief, a heffalump wearing a grey cloak and a crown made out of branches with green leaves, approached Pigeon and shook his wing.

"Let's take you back to our secret headquarters," the Rouge Chief said. He and his followers led Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger the way.

"Well, at least we made more allies," Tigger said.

Pigeon and Piglet agreed, though they were cautious in case they were walking into a trap.


	4. In Which Team 2 Meets Christopher Robin

The kangaroo family was still hopping and the heffalumps' silver helicopter was still behind them. They had been hopping until nightfall but they couldn't lose the helicopter, no matter how many ideas and times they've tried. They didn't know how much longer they could keep their speed up. All they knew was that the helicopter kept on getting closer to them and would never leave them alone.

"How much further now, Mama?" a tired Roo asked.

"Shush, dear!" Kanga whispered. "We'll stop when we find somewhere to hide."

Then Boomer spotted something. "Let's hide in there," he suggested.

Kanga and Roo saw where he was pointing to. It was a big camp site with green medium-sized tents. They were still unsure because it could a campsite for heffalumps and woozels.

"It's not an enemy campsite, I can tell," Boomer said. "Trust me. If I wanted to hand you guys over to the enemy, why would I be trying to escape from them?" He took Kanga's hand and they jumped down.

The kangaroo family hid behind the closest tent to them. They waited to avoid the helicopter's light, but it didn't come over them. The noise also started to get less noisy.

Boomer turned around and didn't see the helicopter. He let out a happy sigh of relief. "I think we lost them," he said as he turned back to Kanga and Roo.

They were pleased as he was. They started to smile for the first time since they were forced out of the Hundred Acre Wood by the heffalumps and woozels. Then a light was shone above the kangaroo family. They screamed.

"Please don't hurt us!" Kanga begged.

"You'll never take us!" Boomer yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys!" said a young male's voice.

When the light went off, the kangaroos saw that it was a torch that had been shining on them. And they saw that the torch belonged to none other than…

"Christopher Robin!" Kanga and Roo cried together.

And it was. Christopher Robin who was now fourteen years old and wearing a scout uniform. "Kanga! Roo!" He was as delighted to see them as they were to see him. He turned his torch off and knelt to hug them. "I'm so glad to see you! But what are you doing here?" Then he turned to see Boomer. "And who is your friend here?"

"It's a long story, dear," Kanga said.

Then they heard a beeping noise. They saw it came from Christopher Robin's watch. "It's nine o'clock. That means that my night guard shift has finished. We can go back to my tent and you can tell me about what has been going on lately."

The kangaroos followed Christopher Robin back to his tent. They stopped when he stopped. They turned around and saw a girl scout. A tall tanned skin girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was the same height as Christopher Robin and looked to be the same age. The kangaroos hid behind him.

"How is it looking, Christopher Robin?" the girl asked.

"All is well, Selena," Christopher Robin replied. "Everyone is having fun, but it's still quiet. No litter around, no hazards and no one hurt at all."

Selena smiled. "I knew you were going to be wonderful the day we joined the cub scouts. I always knew I could trust you and you've never let me down."

Christopher Robin smiled back. "Well, I'm lucky to have a great leader to help me."

Selena gave him a big hug. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Who was that, Christopher Robin?" Kanga asked, as she and her family popped around.

* * *

Christopher Robin started to explain when he and his kangaroo friends were inside his small tent. "That Selena is the leader of my pack. I'm her second-in-command. We've been cubs on the same day we both started and I believe that's why she trusts me a lot."

"Have you two been on a date yet?" Kanga asked.

"No," Christopher Robin said. "And a chance would be a fine thing. But anyway we both have enough on own individual plates. Now, what about you three? What are you doing here? And where is everyone else?"

Kanga explained that the Hundred Acre Wood had been taken over by the Jagular and his armies of Heffalumps and Woozels. She, Roo and her friends had to leave their homes and flee to the One Rocky Mountain where other refugees were barely surviving. Then they met two Forest Protection Rangers and they decided to find the magical source that will stop him.

"What's this magical source?" Christopher Robin asked.

"It's called the Honey," Roo explained. "And we're trying to get it to the One Rocky Mountain before the Jagular can unleash it to do damage to the rest of the world."  
"The Honey?" Christopher Robin pondered. "I'll bet Pooh would love that magic. Hey, where is he?"

Kanga sadly continued to say that they managed to find some of the Honey, but they got spotted by the enemy. They escaped, but at the cost of Pooh and Master Goat surrendering.

Christopher Robin was shocked to hear that part. "So Pooh and Master Goat are trapped in the enemy's home?"

"And that's not the only bad news," Roo said. "We were on our way back to the One Rocky Mountain to give this Honey when three heffalump and woozel helicopters came behind us and caused us to split up into three people. We just lost a helicopter before we came into your camp. We don't know if they'll be back and we have no idea what has happened to the rest of our friends."

"Well, if you stay with me in this camp," Christopher Robin said, "you'll be safe. I'm helping some scout cubs go on a nature walk. If you hide in my rucksack, we could look for our friends while we're in the forest."

The kangaroos thought that was a very good idea. Then Christopher Robin yawned. "I don't know about you, but I need some sleep. I have to get up early too." He got inside his sleeping bag.

The kangaroos once again agreed with him and got into their sleeping bags as well.

* * *

The next day, after a tasty breakfast of fried eggs, baked beans, mushrooms and buttered toast, the kangaroos hid in Christopher Robin's rucksack as he joined his friends, Selena and Howard who was another scout leader and one of Christopher Robin's best friends, helping the scout cubs on their nature trek. The bag was slightly opened so the kangaroos could keep their eyes peeled to look for their friends through the woods. They couldn't find anything, not even a paw print. They were beginning to wonder if they would ever see them again.

"Mama, Papa, I think I see Tigger," Roo cried, trying to climb out.

"Roo, dear, wait," Kanga said. "Be careful."

But it was too late. Little Roo fell out of the rucksack. He decided to hop towards the tree he thought Tigger was behind.

"No, Roo, come back," Boomer cried.

"Come back, dear," Kanga cried.

But Roo was too far away to hear a single word from his parents. He hopped and hopped until he approached the tree. He called for Tigger but no tigger showed up.

Then he was picked up. He saw it was an orange heffalump. He tried to hop away, but he got picked up.

"Oh, save your energy," the heffalump said, as Roo was trying to escape him. "You can't escape. Now, tell me where the Honey is!"

"I got it right here!" cried a voice.

The heffalump turned to see Christopher Robin throwing a bunch of leaves of him.

"Let him go!" Christopher Robin roared.

The heffalump fearfully dropped Roo and started to run away.

"And don't ever come back!" Then Christopher Robin turned to pick up Roo. "You okay, Roo?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Roo said. "Thanks, Christopher Robin."

"Hey, Chris, man, you okay?"

Christopher Robin quickly put Roo back in his rucksack and turned to face his friends. "I'm good. I saw a beaver cutting down a tree that protects a lot of endangered wildlife. I threw leaves at it to scare it away and yelled at it never to come back again." He had been thinking of a conniving story for his friends while he was saving Roo from the heffalump.

His friends believed his story and they all congratulated him on how he did his bit to help the wildlife. They boasted about it to the scout cubs as they continued their trek.

Christopher Robin never doubted the story of his kangaroo friends, but now that he had helped Roo against an evil heffalump, he didn't know what he could do to help them. He would do anything in his power to do so, but he couldn't come up with any ideas.


	5. In Which Team 3 Reaches The Mountain

"Can you see anything, Owl?" Rabbit called.

"Shh." Owl was flying just below the trees' tallest branches because he didn't want the silver helicopter behind him and his friends to spot them. It had been following them for days and they dared not sleep in case the helicopter could capture them when they were not looking. They did manage to rest, but neither of them dared to have forty winks because they were so tired that they could fall asleep for so long. They would rest when they would get to the One Rocky Mountain.

"I can't see any helicopter," Owl reported.

"And can you see the One Rocky Mountain?" Rabbit asked.

"Well, I can see a mountain but I don't know if it's the one we're trying to get to," Owl said.

"That's good enough," Rabbit said. "Come on, Eeyore. Let's go."

"What else have we been up to?" Eeyore muttered as he followed his friends.

They were in an open field. Owl warned them to keep their eyes peeled not just for helicopters but for anything unusual as anything could come for them. Then he could hear some whirring. He looked behind to see if the noise was coming behind and he was disappointed when he saw how right he was. The silver helicopter was behind them and was landing.

"Run faster!" Owl ordered. "They're here and they're landing."

"Landing?" Rabbit was confused. "Why would they land? They haven't caught up to us."

Owl looked behind. "Yet. There's a powerful military tank charging towards us."

Rabbit and Eeyore looked behind to see that Owl was right again. A military tank vehicle full of mean looking heffalumps was gaining on them. Rabbit and Eeyore ran and Owl flew as fast as they could, but the heffalump tank still caught up to them.

Then some mud was fallen onto the tank's windscreen. It steered away from Team Three and crashed into the nearest river.

Team Three looked up and were amazed to see a bird squad of the Forest Protection Rangers above them. They were holding sticks with dripping mud.

The leader, a brown eagle, flew down and approached them. "Well, come on, we're only an hour away from the One Rocky Mountain."

Team Three were delighted to hear that and they followed the bird squad to the mountain as quickly as they could.

* * *

When they finally reached the One Rocky Mountain, they started to feel the most relaxed than they ever had since they left it. When they were offered the food and water they were given, despite its disgusting look and tasteless tastes, they were very grateful for having something to eat and drink.

Then President Cat entered their room. "Welcome back," he greeted them friendly. "I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"Not all of us," Rabbit sighed. "We've been separated from the rest of our friends, including Master Goat and his apprentice Pigeon." He went on to explain that Master Goat and Pooh were trapped in the enemy's home and their rest of the friends were split into three teams when enemy helicopters caught them. They had no word from the other teams since.

"Why were they chasing you?" Cat asked.

"This." Owl produced the vial of the Honey they had taken from the Jagular's Mansion. He went on to explain what it could do and why the Jagular was after it because they could use it against him, but the cat was just looking at the vial and wasn't listening to it.

"I've made my mind up," Cat said. Then he turned to his rangers. "Tell everyone to pack their things and gather at the entrance. I will explain later."

As he and his rangers walked out of the room, Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore tried to wonder why the president wanted everyone to pack up. Then they did after the Forest Protection Rangers nagged them to pick up speed.

* * *

They were all just as confused as everyone at the entrance. Then President Cat arrived and addressed them all.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "Thanks to Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore and their friends who are sadly still lost somewhere but hopefully we will find them, we now know more about what the Jagular's plans are." He revealed the Honey vial.

Everyone was not impressed with what they saw.

"The Jagular wants this honey?" asked a horse.

"There's not enough," complained a fox.

"What's so special about this?" asked a newt.

Then everyone thought they saw a glow. They looked back down to see the Honey sample. They saw another glow. They were amazed.

"This is not honey that is made by bees or manuka," President Cat said. "This is magic and the Jagular wants to use this to rule over us. But we're not going to let them."

"Really?" Owl asked. "How?"

"We're going to hide this Honey sample and leave this mountain," President Cat said.

Everyone was more shocked to hear that and became more worried.

"Oh, don't worry," Cat said. "The next place will be better than this gloomy old mountain and it will be better hidden. We must go now."

Everyone was worried as they left, but since neither of them could think of anything better or change the president's mind, they just followed him.


	6. In Which Pooh Is Sentenced To Fight

The more the days went on, the more anxious Pooh got. Every day he ate less and drank less. He was feeling this way because he still hadn't heard anything about his friends since they escaped the Jagular's Manison. He never felt so much anxiety ever in his life.

"Pooh, you have got to calm down," Goat said. "Getting stressed about this isn't going to help anything at all. You're just making yourself ill and that won't do your friends any favours at all. Come and sit back down."

Pooh sighed and sat back down near Goat.

"I just feel like I could do so much more to help them than just stay here, Goat," Pooh said.

"So do I, Pooh," Goat said. "I suppose all we can do is practise serenity."

"Sir Ren A Tea?" Pooh said. "Is he a famous knight? Where can we find him?"

Goat chuckled. "No, Pooh. Serenity is a way to feel calm. It helps you think about what you can't do in a situation, but also what you can do in it and the wisdom to know the difference between."

"Between what?" Pooh asked.

"As an example, we can't get out of this cage," Goat said, "and we can't physically help our friends, but we can hope for the best and hope that they get the vials of the Honey back to President Cat. That's an example of serenity."

For the first time, Pooh started to feel more relaxed. He still didn't fully understand about this serenity thing, but it was enough to make him feel better. He even started to smile for the first time in weeks. For a while, he pictured in his mind his friends succeeding in their mission and then coming to rescue him and Goat from the cage, then back at home in the Hundred Acre Wood which a load of honey from the bees was waiting for him. He thought if he practised this serenity more often, he would feel better more often.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Goat added. "Serenity doesn't solve the problems; it just makes you feel good and motivated to continue when times get really tough."

Then their relaxing times were rudely interrupted when he saw the woozel general enter the room. He ordered the two woozel solders behind him to open the cage, shackle up Pooh and Goat and take them out.

"Where are you taking us, General?" Goat demanded.

"You'll see," the general said. Then he turned to his soldiers. "Take them to it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pooh and Goat were escorted into the insides of a tall and stony tower. At the bottom, there was a lot of water. It looked like an ocean had moved in. Up above there was a big balcony of heffalumps and woozels up above them.

As he wondered what was going on, Pooh was pushed into the water. Treading, he turned around and saw Goat being pulled back with the woozel soldiers and the grate gate closing down in front of them. He still didn't know what was happening.

Goat tried to break of the soldiers and help Pooh, but they were too strong and they were holding him very tightly. "What are you doing to Pooh?" he demanded.

"Look up," one of the woozel soldiers said.

Goat looked to see the heffalump general and the woozel general rising from their wooden seats on the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the heffalump general. "The Jagular has had to go away on some important business. He further says that during his absence, for all of your hard work, he has given a show for you to watch. A fat, brainless teddy bear against Fluffy."

Pooh was confused. "Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?"

"Behind you," said a booming voice.

"Well, that's all right, then." Then Pooh realised what just happened. He turned around and came to face to face with a giant crocodile.

"I didn't think crocodiles were fluffy," the bear with very little brain said. "I thought they were scaly and had sharp white teeth.

Fluffy showed his sharp white teeth and licked them.

The heffalmup general rose. "Let the fight begin."

The heffalumps and woozels cheered, but Goat feared for Pooh.

Fluffy roared and charged for his opponent who was still clueless about the whole thing.

"Do I swim away from you or just give you something to eat?" Pooh asked.

"Pooh, just swim away!" That was all Goat managed to say before his mouth got wrapped by strong woozel hands. But it was enough for Pooh to swim away in time.

"Give him any more advice, Goat, and both of you will be Fluffy's snacks tied up in rope on a sharp rock," the woozel soldier warned him.

Goat sighed as he feared the worst for Pooh. All the teddy bear could do was swim around the big pool to avoid Fluffy. It was hard enough swimming because he was fat and didn't do a lot of exercise. Christopher Robin had given him a few swimming lessons when he was on his summer holidays from school, but that was a few years ago and none of those lessons ever taught him how to swim away from a predator.

Pooh needed to take a breather. "Can we – Can we take a breather, please, Fluffy?"

But, of course, the answer was no as Fluffy charged for him again, only to avoid him.

As he continued to swim to avoid the crocodile, Pooh noticed a big stone. It looked like a honey pot.

Goat gasped at what he saw. _No, Pooh. What are you doing?_ He wanted to say that out but he remembered that the woozels warning him of giving him more advice.

Pooh picked up the stone and look inside. To his disappointment, it had no honey in it. Then he heard a roar and saw Fluffy opening his mouth right in front of him. He closed his eyes and held the rock in front of his face to defend himself. Then his mitts felt like he wasn't holding anything. He opened them to see that they weren't. The rock was in pieces and around a knocked-out, groaning Fluffy.

Goat was pleased that Pooh had won, but the heffalmups and woozels weren't applauding. In fact they were too quiet.

Then the heffalump general stood up. "Well, I guess Winnie the Pooh is not the fat, brainless teddy bear we all thought he was. He and Goat need a new fighter and I know the very one. Squishy the shark will be the one to fight them both."

Then all the heffalmup and woozels finally cheered.

"You can't do that!" Goat roared. "Pooh won that fight fair and square. And I didn't even fight in it."

"Well, we are only following orders from the Jagular," the heffalump general said. "Besides, the Jagular Empire didn't get to where we were by being fair to others. Soldiers, take them to the ship and set sail for the Eighty Two Sea."

Pooh was fished out of the water and was shoved with Goat.

"I thought you did very well, Pooh," Goat said.

"Thank you, Goat," Pooh said. "I was trying to work out what I couldn't do but what I could do and know the difference between them."  
Goat smiled at last and started to practise serenity as he and Pooh was shoved out of the tower.


	7. In Which Team One's Allies Help Them

It had been a week since Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger were discovered by the rouge heffalumps and woozels and taken to their secret hideout. It was inside a massive oak tree. They were scared when they went in at first but they started to relax after they saw how massive and cosy their hideout was. They met the rest of the rouge heffalumps and woozels and they were amazed to see they were just as friendly as the ones that first met them.

"Make yourselves home, my good new friends," said Trevor, who was the Rouge Chief.

"Thanks," Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger said together.

When their tour of the hideout began, they were surprised there was plenty of room for a pigeon, a piglet and a tigger as well as twelve heffalumps and eight woozels. They could play table tennis, play indoor football, play pool and the brand new sport of just plain bouncing around, which was Tigger's suggestion. The heffalumps and woozels got tired easily but they really enjoyed it and they felt like a good workout afterwards.

Pigeon was starting to relax. He had never known how to, as he was brought into the Forest Projection Rangers when he was a squab and started to train everyday of his life since. He was really enjoying playing the games, eating the junk food he had never been allowed on his strict Forest Ranger Protection diet and sleep in as long as he wanted.

On the seventh day, he flew up to get a bit of fresh air. He noticed that Piglet was outside as well and sitting outside the tree looking through a big telescope everywhere. He looked as if he hadn't relaxed all week like Pigeon or Tigger. If that was the case, Pigeon knew why. "Don't worry about our friends, Piglet," he said.

"I just c-c-can't h-h-help it," Piglet said.

"We have been relaxing, but that's not the main purpose we are here," Pigeon said. "I'm trying to get those heffalumps and woozels to help us fight the Jagular before he takes over them as well. I'm only sorry it's taken us a week to do so."

Then a lot of walking could be heard nearby. Pigeon flew to the top of the tree and looked ahead. He was relieved to see it was not the Jagular or soldiers from his army. It was something like a parade but it was too far away for him to make out who was in it. He borrowed the telescope from Piglet and looked closer. He was surprised to see it was the refugees from the One Rocky Mountain with Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl and President Cat among them.

He was about to tell Piglet and Tigger about their friends and to get ready to rejoin them, but then he reminded himself about them being out of the One Rocky Mountain. That could mean only one thing: that the Jagular and his army of heffalmups and woozels were after them! How close he was to them Pigeon couldn't see or make out but he had a hunch that they were not too far behind, judging by the feet of the refugees. They still had enough Forest Protection Rangers with them, but it was not enough to fight the Jagular if he arrived to them.

Pigeon took Piglet back inside the oak tree and addressed Tigger and the rouge heffalumps and woozels who needed a break from today's bouncing session. "I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I have found Owl, Eeyore and Rabbit and they are with the refugees."

Piglet and Tigger were delighted.

"The bad news," Pigeon said, "is that they are outside the One Rocky Mountain and that could only mean the bad guys are coming to get them."

That shocked Piglet, Tigger and the rouge heffalumps and woozels.

"Everyone, please!" Pigeon shouted as loud as he could. They all went silent. "There is some time to help them but we can only do it together." He turned to Chief Trevor. "Chief, I know you don't want to get in involved in this war, but we can't fight the Jagular without your help. I'm sure President Cat will award the very best way he can, but your reward from us will be our admiration. You guys will be role models not only to us but to all of the future generations."

"Yeah, you guys will go down in history," Tigger added.

That got the rouge heffalumps and woozels thinking. Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger crosses their fingers as they watched their friends discuss the cons and pros of their offer.

Chief Trevor approached Pigeon and shook his wing. "We will gladly help you. So what is your plan of action?"

"Well, we need more help than all of us together," Piegon said.

"Maybe the kangaroos have found some help," Piglet said.


	8. In Which Teams One and Two Reunite

The kangaroos were hiding behind the bushes as they kept their eyes out for more heffalumps and woozels. Christopher Robin had to leave them as he was on a wooden pier doing lifeguard duty with Howard and Selena. They were all ready to dive in if they had to. Christopher Robin was wearing blue swim shorts, Howard was wearing purple swim sorts and Selena was wearing a strapless white bikini.

They were sitting on wooden chairs as they watched the young scouts having a fun swim in the warm lake. Some were playing with blow-up balls, some were swimming on pool noodles, some were snorkelling and some were just relaxing in blow-up water tubes. Christopher Robin was keeping his eyes on snorkelling the most because he was the best at saving people from drowning.

No heffalumps or woozels could be spotted for ages so Kanga took a deep breath and approached her husband. "Dear, why don't you take a rest?" she suggested.

Boomer's eyes widened. That was the first time Kanga has spoken warmly to him since she met him. "Are you sure, darling?"

"Well, it's been three hours since the last heffalump attack," Kanga said. "And we're all tired. So why don't we just rest?" She turned to their son. "Roo, come here and rest, dear."

"Okay, Mama." Roo hopped to his parents and they all started to relax. They didn't fall asleep or say anything, but they were actually feeling good about being a reconnected family after so many years. A mutual feeling they hadn't had in many years.

Then there was a rustle coming from the closest bush. They got back up and saw a head pop out of it.

"Tigger!" Roo cried.

Two more heads appeared.

"Piglet!" Kanga cried.

"Pigeon!" Boomer cried.

They all bounced out of the bush and happily hugged each other. Then the kangaroos looked ahead to more heads popping out of the bush. There were eleven heffalumps heads and nine woozel heads.

"Guys, look out!" Boomer ran to fight them, but Pigeon got in his way. "What are you doing, Pigeon?"

"Introducing you to our new allies," Pigeon said.

Boomer was taken aback. "'Allies', you said?"

"Correct," Pigeon said. Then he, Piglet and Tigger explained about how they ran into the Rouge Heffalumps and Woozels and how they said they would do anything to stop the evil Jagular and his empire from spreading evil all over the world.

"Have you seen the rest of our friends?" Roo asked.

"We still haven't seen or heard anything from Goat or Pooh Bear," Pigeon said sadly. "We have found Rabbit, Eeyore and Owl."

The kangaroos cheered delightfully.

"They made it back to the One Rocky Mountain, but now they had left with President Cat and the other refugees."

"That can only mean one thing," Kanga said.

"That they are getting their fresh air exercises?" Tigger said.

"Yes, dear. That and the heffalumps and woozels are catching up to them."

"Well, it's good that you guys have made more allies," Boomer said. "Well done, Pigeon, Piglet and Tigger."

Then they heard a big splash.

"I think Christopher Robin is in trouble," Roo said.

"Christopher Robin is here?" Piglet asked.

Boomer nodded. "Let's go and help him."

They ran to the edge as quickly as they could. They were confused as they couldn't see Christopher Robin or his friends or anyone in the water. They were wondering if something had happened to them. Then they saw some bubbles. They backed away in fear until they saw Christopher Robin's head popped up to the surface. He was wearing a diver's snorkel mask.

"Hi, guys," he said, taking his mask off. "Fancy taking a dip? That's what my friends and I are doing. Now that the young scouts have left and gone back to their own camp, it's our – " Then he gasped when he saw the rouge heffalumps and woozels next to their friends. "What are those heffalumps and woozels doing behind you?"

"They're our allies, Christopher Robin," Kanga said.

Then his friends came up to the surface and took their diving masks off.

"Hey, what's up, Chris?" Howard asked.

"We've only been in here for ten minutes," Selena said. "You're not bored already, are you?"

Christopher Robin introduced his scout friends to his old toy friends. When they got out, they shook hands with them and started to dry themselves with towels. Kanga told them the whole story of Piglet, Tigger and Pigeon finding the rouge heffalmups and woozels and their purpose to stop the Jagular.

"Boy, that Jagular just grills me!" Howard snapped. "I agree he must be stopped before he rules the world."

"But how?" Christopher Robin asked. "That's the question."

"I have some ideas," Selena said. "Come on, let's get our stuff and I'll explain my ideas as we go to help those poor refugees against the bad guys."

Everyone was confused, but Christopher Robin and Howard trusted Selena and there was no time to waste so they decided to do what she instructed. And if Christopher Robin trusted her, then his old toys could trust her.


	9. In Which The Refugees Get Trapped

The refugees had been walking for days with very little rest. They were getting very tired, with Rabbit, Eeyore and Owl among them. Owl was even tired of flapping his wings as much as he walked on his feet. It was President Cat's encouragement speeches that kept everyone going. They were 'We're nearly there' this and 'The future depends on this' that. They were motivating at first but they began to lose their touch the more he kept on repeating them without coming up with anything new. Owl tried some motivation speeches from his uncles but they were all boring; all they ever did was put them to sleep. That did put them behind schedule but there was some good from it; they always felt better after having a bit of sleep and they were able to pick up the pace more.

"Well, here we are," President Cat said.

The refugees started to feel very relieved.

"The Sixty-Five Abandoned Mines."

They were not impressed by the sound of that; they were even less impressed when they saw it.

"We walked for days and nights in search of rotten, dusty old mines?" Rabbit laughed loudly and out of control.

President Cat shushed him. "Keep it down, Rabbit. You'll alert the enemy towards us. This hideout is my most secretive one. I couldn't risk letting anyone know, not even my Forest Protection Rangers. It was just in case someone might spill the beans."

"Like a spy?" Owl asked.

"Preciously, Owl," Cat said. "Now let's get down there before the enemy spots us."

Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore just pulled themselves together and followed the rest of the refugees into the mine entrance. It wasn't as bad as they thought it was when they entered. It was a little dusty, but they could breathe just fine. The strong beams supporting the roof above them and the bright lights made them feel more relax.

"Let's head down to middle," President Cat said. "It's safer that way and we'll be more protected from enemies that way."

So they all did. But they stopped when they heard a low rumbling noise. They started to worry.

"The entrance is caving in, President Cat!" yelled a Forest Protection Ranger. "We can't get out!"

Everyone followed Cat back to the entrance and saw that they were completely blocked in. Then the lights went out. Everyone started to panic.

"Everyone, please calm down," Cat said. "The generator must have gone out. I'll fix it. Then we'll focus on unblocking the blocked entrance."

Seconds later, the mine lights did come back on. Everyone was relieved and grateful.

"Where's the president?" Eeyore asked.

When everyone noticed that President Cat wasn't anywhere to be seen, they started to panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down," said the Chief of the Forest Protection Rangers, who was a badger. "We will get to the bottom of this disaster. Please just stay where you are for your safety." She split the remaining rangers in two squads. One to look after the refugees and the other to go and find the president. She sent the latter on their mission at once.

"Oh, this is hopeless," Rabbit moaned. "We're stuck in the middle of the tunnel and our president is missing."

"Do you suppose that he meant to trap us in here and leave?" Eeyore said.

Rabbit panicked. "I don't need any more bad thinking now, Eeyore. I have enough bad thoughts in my mind on the go as it is."

"Now, wait a minute, Rabbit," Owl said. "Eeyore could be onto something. President Cat escorts the refugees and the remaining Forest Protection Rangers out of the One Rocky Mountain, takes them into the middle of the mine, then the entrance gets blocked, then the lights go out and the president goes missing?"

"Probably along with the Honey sample we gave to him," Eeyore added.

Owl pondered for a long pause. "This reminds me of the time my Uncle Ross – "

Then he stopped talking when he could hear footsteps. Everyone else could hear them. They were coming from the darkness. The rangers got ready for whatever was coming. When the faces showed, they were relieved that they were the faces of the rangers that were sent out to look for the president. But they panicked again when they saw more creatures behind them. Heffalumps and woozels!

"Stand down, Chief Ranger," the Heffalump General said, "or I'll trap you in."

"Yeah, with you and your army in it," the Chief Ranger said.

The rangers and the refugees laughed. The heffalump and woozel soldiers were so confused.

"We're already trapped," the Chief Ranger explained. "We can't be any more trapped than this and you can't escape any more than we can."

"Don't be too sure, Chief Ranger." Then the Heffalump General turned to his soldiers. "What are you morons waiting for, a coffee break? Get them!"

The heffalumps and woozels charged for them, but then they heard another new noise. This one startled even them. They saw some lights coming towards them. They panicked and screamed.

But the refugees stood where they were. Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore thought they could recognise the voices that came from behind the moving lights.

"Yoo-hoo!" cried a voice. "All aboard the mine express."

That sounded a lot like Roo. Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore were delighted to see Roo, Kanga, Boomer, Tigger, Piglet and Christopher Robin along with Selena and Howard. They were all in mine carts and wearing hard hats.

The rangers were delighted to see Pigeon with them and the refugees were so pleased to see the carts that they got in immediately. Then they heard more train carts coming behind them. They looked behind to see a new train of train carts full of heffalumps and woozels catching up to them.

"Step on it, Pigeon!" Christopher Robin ordered.

Pigeon, who was in the lead cart, tried to push the lever down but it wouldn't go down. "It's stuck!"

Tigger got out of his cart and bounced to the lever. He bounced on it and it went down slowly. He bounced on it and it went down further but still slow. He was getting really annoyed with it. "This is all very 'per-cool-i-lar'."

Christopher Robin saw the enemy train approaching them. "Tigger, I know you can do it! Believe in yourself as much as I do! Even more than me!"

That seemed to boost Tigger's self-esteen. He bounced up higher than before and slammed the lever down. The lever went down fully and the train started to move. Feeling good about himself again, he bounced back into his cart before the enemy train could catch up to them.


	10. In Which The Future Turns Brighter

Everyone held for dear life as the cart train zoomed onto the rough rail tracks. Normally, Christopher Robin and his friends would have enjoyed this as this reminded them of the rollercoasters they used to go on at the funfairs but they always wore seatbelts. These mine carts didn't have any at all and they were also being chased by enemy heffalumps and woozels.

"Where is the way out, Christopher Robin?" Rabbit asked. "You and your friends must know one because you didn't come in here the way we came."

"You are correct, Rabbit," Christopher Robin said. "That's where we're heading to right now." Then he looked ahead and pointed. "And we've reached it right now!"

Everyone looked to see a hole of light. They cheered until they heard more laughter coming behind us. They looked behind to see the heffalumps and woozels had finally caught up to them.

"Nice try, losers, but you'll never escape from us that easily," the Heffalump General said.

"Just you wait and see," Christopher Robin said.

"See what?" Both the refugees and the heffalumps and the woozels were confused.

The mine cart train with the refugees went down a massive steep slope and they screamed for dear life as they held onto the carts. The heffalumps and woozels didn't bother trying to grab them because they were holding onto their own carts, as they went down the slope as well.

Both trains finally made it out of the mine and into the daylight, but they were still moving. Then the refugees were lifted up in nets. As the whole thing confused them, they watched their chasers still in their train and they fell off the cliff. Then the next thing they all saw was a big splash. Everyone was still confused as the net holding them was lowered down to the ground. Everyone except Christopher Robin, Selena and Howard.

"Well done, you guys," Christopher Robin said to the ones who were cutting the nets open.

Everyone looked up to see… more heffalumps and woozels! They backed away until Pigeon, Tigger, Piglet and the kangaroos stopped them.

"Don't worry," Pigeon said. "These heffalumps and woozels are with us. They're against the Jagular and everything he stands for."

While everyone started to be friendlier to the rouge heffalumps and woozels and introduced to each other, Christopher Robin turned to Selena. "That was a great idea, Selena," he said. "Thank you for helping my friends. And that goes for you too, Howard."

"No problem," Howard said. "That mine ride was better than all the rollercoasters we've been on. It was wild!"

"Your friends are as sweet as you are," Selena said, kissing him on the cheek. "They deserve to live in peace and happiness. We'll find him, try to negotiate with him and do whatever we can to save the world from him."

"Yikes!" Tigger cried as he bounced up and down. "I can see Pooh and Goat on a boat!"

Everyone went to look at the sea further ahead and saw Pooh and Goat chained up on a big yacht manned by heffalumps and woozels.

"The heffalumps and woozels are taking them to the Eighty Two Sea," Pigeon told them. "It's not good. There is a sea monster there and they are taking them to him as his dinner."

Everyone gasped.

"I know those two need rescuing," said the Chief Ranger, "but we still haven't found President Cat or the lost Honey sample we had with us."

"Well, we still have two left," Pigeon said, holding them up in his wing. "I say we go and rescue Master Goat and Pooh while we can first. Then we'll go and find President Cat and the lost Honey sample. Besides, he might come to us if he's still desperate for these two."

"But how are we going to rescue P-P-Pooh and G-G-Goat?" asked Piglet.

They all tried to think of good ideas but they couldn't come up with any.

"I have an idea," Christopher Robin said. He was unsure about how it worked, but it was the best one he had and decided to give it a go. As he explained it and draw his plan out with a stick on the patch of soil near them. Luckily, his friends liked what he suggested and they voted to take immediate action to rescue Winnie the Pooh and Master Goat before it was too late. They immediately got to work.

To Be Continued…


End file.
